Baby Galileo: Discovering The Cheese
'''Baby Galileo: Discovering The Cheese '''is the first Baby Einstein movie. Issac and Baby Galileo set off on a journey through a cheesy galaxy. It aired on January 31, 1999. Plot Baby Galileo is eating his special cheesy cereal at the breakfast table and then askes his mom where cheese comes from. Mama Galileo tells Baby Galileo that cheese comes from and unknown land far faraway. Baby Galileo excuses himself and tells his mom that he's going to Issac's house. When Galileo gets there, Issac tells him that the cheese world is real. Galileo wants to go there, so Issac decides to go with him. They go to Galileo's backyard where there's a rocket and they go up. Meanwhile, the giant animated crayons are destroying Issac's house. Everything in Issac's house is ruined or smashed. Finally after 3 long hours, they make it to the moon. Galileo starts eating the moon (which is made out of cheese) while Misty the Mouse, who had secretly been following them, helped herself to some of it. But then the rocket ship fell off the moon into thin air. And then, making things worse, giant animated yellow crayons covered in cheese start attacking them. Misty gets gobbled up first. Issac has nothing to kill the crayons, so he gets attacked. Baby Galileo has toothpaste though, which happens to be the crayon's weakness. Even though there's no gravity in space, they were close enough to kill the crayons and everyone was happy, even though they were stuck on the moon. Meanwhile back on Earth, the whole Baby Einstein Universe was getting destroyed, along with the rest of the world, by the giant animated crayons. There were millions of people in danger, but Issac and Galileo didn't know it. But then, the weirdest thing happened. A group of Eskimos landed on the moon and ate all the cheese because all their other sources of food were killed or in a pile of ashes. The Eskimos ate the whole moon, and everyone fell. The Eskimos, Issac, and Baby Galileo all fell. But since there was no gravity, they were okay. Galileo could here his mother calling him from millions of miles away. But then a ball of fire shot up from the sky and the gravity was back on. The lion, the kangaroo, and the group of Eskimos all fell again. The Eskimos landed in a fire pit and died, but Galileo landed right in his mom's house, and Issac landed where his house used to be. People were dissapointed because it would take a few million dollars and a few years to fix the town up, but they were still happy. Issac and Baby Galileo waved goodbye and each walked into a pile of ashes what used to be their houses. Trivia *In the last scene, Misty lands in the middle of the street and a car runs her over. *In the scene where Issac and Galileo are in the backyard, a fat man chases Bard and the other puppets and shoves them in the garbage. You can also see Maren chasing Mark and Dean and Jennifer viewing the nursery for their baby, among other things. Category:Episodes